Summer Alexandria Potter
by gilmorekitten
Summary: The difference between dark and light magic is intent. Summer Potter isn't the perfect little Gryffindor. Instead, she's the perfect little Snake. She's Severus Snape's favorite student and her best friends are Hermione, Daphne, Ginny, Blaise and Draco. Slytherin!Harry Girl!Harry Slytherin!Hermione Smart!Independent!Powerful!Harry Dark!Harry
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but anything you see that wasn't in J.K.'s worthy works of fiction. Of course, maybe they aren't fiction. We'll never know! XD

AN: As I'm writing this, I have no internet. Therefore, I can't post anything. However, my intentions are to have a handful of chapters done so I can update things for you guys as soon as I get internet again. Maybe that will earn your forgiveness.

* * *

Summer Alexandria Potter was never one to mince words—her childhood had made her realize that when words were minced, people had an excuse to cross wires and say you said something you hadn't. She also acknowledged that, sometimes, it really was better to just not speak.

Summer was very well-practiced in the art of listening and learning before striking like a viper after it waits in the grass.

With dark red wine colored hair and piercing emerald green eyes, Summer was a young beauty that would very clearly bloom into a beautiful young adult as she aged.

Summer was special; she was a witch and she could do magic. That was why she was currently standing in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Around a month ago, she had gotten a letter from this very school. Her "family," however, would not allow her to read it and it had taken a dark haired man visiting for her to just be allowed to read a simple letter. Come to find out, that simple letter had, and would continue, to change her life.

The man had later introduced himself as Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts. He had seemed flabbergasted when he had first laid eyes on Summer and she'd not known why at the time. Now she knew it was because she was a carbon copy of her mother at her age. He had handed her a key and dropped her off outside the wizarding bank, Gringotts.

He had directed her how to get to the platform directly from The Leaky Cauldron, which he had recommended her to get a room at; he also told her how to get on the platform the muggle-born way.

She'd thought he was fairly nice and had proceeded into the bank where she found out that her proper title was Heiress Potter and she was pretty much filthy stinking rich.

That revelation had caused her to withdraw a large amount of money and shop for many things: her original Hogwarts list, wizarding clothes, extra potions things because that class seemed very interesting, many more books than she was required on much broader subjects, and even muggle clothing from a side trip into muggle London.

She'd gotten a room at the Cauldron as suggested and had spent the last month studying many different subjects as well as attempting and doing well with them: Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Occlumency, Legilimency, Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. She had convinced the owner of the Magical Menagerie give her some assistance with the practical side of COMC. The Dark Arts and Legilimency were added after a side trip to Knockturn Alley.

She'd had to go back into the Alley half a dozen times and the second trunk size update had resulted in her purchasing an apartment trunk so she had plenty of space to work with. It had a library, five bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms, another bathroom, a kitchen, a dining area, a sitting area, a pool, and a study attached to the library. She really liked it.

Aside from those subjects, she also studied and memorized: pureblood etiquette, muggle studies, law, foreign languages, politics, and various books about different things such as vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, and Veela. She also studied books about goblins that she'd gotten from them because she was a "Friend of the Goblin Nation".

* * *

All in all, she felt her last month of summer was spent very well. Now, however, she had to deal with her so-called peers blathering away around her. The stern-looking woman had disappeared back through the large doors after telling them to smarten themselves up. Summer would have liked to have been insulted by the remark…but for many around her it was very clearly needed.

To her left and slightly away from her, a girl with bushy brown hair and a heart-shaped face who was mumbling to herself. _Twelve uses of Dragon's Blood. Well, technically there are thirteen. It's good for a cleaning agent, but no one reports that one because no one really wants to stick their hands in the blood just to clean something. Wimps._ That girl was totally destined for Ravenclaw. Not that there was anything wrong with that at all; on the contrary, Summer valued intelligence immensely, but didn't agree with quoting textbooks verbatim, which was what that girl was doing. It was from Basic Potions, chapter three.

Just in front of that girl was a slightly pudgy boy whom she'd heard the red-head near him call Neville. He seemed nervous, but she felt he was destined for Gryffindor. Something about him screamed bravery and, like the bushy-haired girl, she made a note to find him later and get to know him better. Besides, according to her parents will, a boy named Neville Longbottom was her god-brother. Really, what were the chances that there were two Neville's?

Off to her right, there was an intriguing duo. One was a boy with white-blonde hair and bluish gray eyes. He held himself high and hadn't started to fidget after the woman's comments. That alone would have intrigued her. More intriguing, though, was that he, like her, was scanning their peers with an air of indifference.

Beside him, there was a girl with strawberry blonde hair and the same indifference painting her pretty face. She was quite pretty.

Before she could introduce herself to the pair, she was grabbed by her arm and twisted painfully to come face to face with the same obnoxious redhead.

"I'm Ronald Weasley. You're hot. Likely a mudblood. You'll need someone to ride the coattails of here. You're lucky. You can ride mine and really make it somewhere."

Summer went to open her mouth, but another voice cut in before she could say a word. The voice was cool and controlled and clearly male. A hand was rested on her right shoulder.

"Weasley, she wouldn't want to ride your coattails even if she was as poor as a pauper like you are. Not only would no one get anywhere on yours, but, as you can clearly see, she has more money than you do and, if anything, you're just looking to force her into some kind of understanding with you so you can use her for her money." That voice belonged to the boy she'd wanted to meet. His eyes glanced at her and then he smirked. "And you just ruined a possibly powerful friendship."

Now Summer finally managed to speak something to that _thing_ that had had the nerve to touch her. "Weasley, is it? I've heard of your family." She paused long enough for the boy to puff up and the one who'd spoken up for her to look at her in shock before she allowed a smirk to grace her face. "Your family is poor. But even most of them have redeeming qualities. All except you and your mother. Your mother used love potions on pureblood Arthur Weasley and by the time she stopped, she'd already had all seven of his children and, like any gentleman, he stayed with her simply for the children. And you…you are little more than a beggar who clings to anyone with money which is everyone compared to you. You're prone to jealous rages and fits and can't stand for someone to be better than you at something. You think you deserve everything in life without ever having to work for her." She smirked even more fully. "Did I call your number, Weasel? Next time, keep your damn hands off me or you will be the first person in this school to lose your hands **permanently** to a fellow first year."

Summer spun around and walked away, taking up residence in the place by the girl that was with the boy. The boy followed her back over with a grin firmly planted on his face.

Before any words could be exchanged, though, the witch returned and they were following her inside the hall.

Like a witch down Knockturn Alley had told her, they were being sorted by a hat. Easy enough.

Some names stood out to her as they were called—for various reasons. Susan Bones stood our because from a self-updating Ministry Employee book, Summer knew Susan's aunt was head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Powerful connection to have; she went to Hufflepuff.

Hermione Granger stood out to her. It was the bushy-haired girl with the Dragon Blood mumbling. She still looked nervous. Summer thought she was likely muggle-born to be so nervous to mumble about blood of all things. To Summer's surprise, she went to Slytherin.

Daphne Greengrass was next. It was the girl she'd moved to stand with. It wasn't any surprise to Summer that was also sorted into Slytherin. She took the seat next to Hermione.

Neville Longbottom, she was right about his last name, was no surprise. He was sorted into Gryffindor. Summer smiled at that. She'd make allies in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Now she just needed to make nice with some unsuspecting Ravenclaw.

She was determined to be a Slytherin. The girl-who-lived thing didn't amuse her and she was determined to be anything but a Gryffindor for no other reason than it was expected of her. She liked to go against expectations.

Draco Malfoy was her blond hero's name. He went up to the hat with the expected grace and was immediately sorted into Slytherin. He met her eyes just before he sat down, leaving a space between him and an upper year boy. It was clear he intended for her to take that place.

"Summer Potter." Summer tossed her long hair from her face and headed up to the hat. She wasn't snobby—but she could act it with the best of them. She allowed the hat to be placed upon her head.

" _Summer Alexandria Potter. Daughter of Lily and James Potter, hmmm? And she doesn't even want to be in Gryffindor like her parents."_

" _I want to be in Slytherin, hat."_

" _If you must call me something, call me Sal."_

" _Sal?"_

" _Godric named me after Salazar."_

" _They were supposed to have hated each other, Sal."_

" _They were lovers, Summer. Salazar didn't want muggle-borns out of his school. He just wanted them taken from their families at the first sign of magic. Back then, students were sometimes killed when they went home to their families. It really didn't help matters that his apprentice was killed by her own family when she was fifteen years old. He was furious and murdered her family without remorse."_

" _She was a muggle-born?"_

" _He thought muggle-born students were at the advantage to be able to blend into either world. He cherished them and loved having them placed in his house."_

" _But my mother was a Gryffindor."_

" _Technically, she was a Snake in Lion's clothing. A boy named James Potter intrigued little Lily Evans when she met him on the train at eleven years old and she became determined to truly get to know him. She knew he'd become a Gryffindor and so demanded I place her there as well."_

" _Well, I'm demanding you place me in Slytherin. I belong there. Just like my mother did."_

" _Very well then Summer. I'd like to talk to you again, you know."_

" _Of course, Sal."_

" _Good girl. Have fun in Slytherin."_ With that, Sal finally spoke aloud, calling out Slytherin for all to hear.

There was dead silence for a moment as Summer got up and calmly handed the hat to the stern woman again. As she turned towards the house of green and silver, the entire table burst into applause and cheers.

She smirked and headed to the table, taking the seat beside Draco with an air of grace.

"Hi, I'm Marcus Flint. Welcome to Slytherin. I'm a fifth year and prefect, so if you need anything you can come to me."

Summer gave him a saccharine smile, "Hi, I'm Summer! And if you call me the Girl Who Lived even one time, I will cast a blood boiling curse at you."

To her shock, and his credit, Marcus grinned at her for the comment. "I like you. You're gonna fit right in. Much like Miss Granger there. Pucey tried to make a smart comment about her being a muggle-born and she cast a hex at him that even I didn't recognize. Still don't know what she did—she won't tell me. But I do know he won't talk about it and is in immense pain." Summer glanced at the guy sitting next to Hermione Granger and smirked at him.

"You deserved it."

He gave her a half-hearted glare and Summer laughed, turning to Draco and offering her hand. "Summer Potter. Pleasure to meet you."

He brushed her knuckles with his lips in a gentlemanly manner. "Draco Malfoy. The pleasure is all mine."

Summer rolled her eyes and looked over at Daphne and Hermione. "Summer Potter. You, Miss Greengrass, are a very interesting person. And you, Miss Granger, intrigue me even more. And there are thirteen uses of Dragon's blood. Not twelve."

"The book said…"

"No one wants to stick their hands in it to use it as a cleaner."

"Oh."

Summer smirked and turned back to the sorting as Blaise Zabini was called up. Sal took only a minute to announce Slytherin and Summer waited until he was sitting next to Draco, "Hi, I'm Summer. Nice to meet you!"

"You're perky."

"And you're easy to trick." Summer aimed a fake pout at Marcus. "Marcyyyy (AN: Read Markyyyy), the Slytherins in my year are simple to bamboozle."

Marcus stared at her. He may have been trying to decide if he should be irritated about the name. Apparently he decided not to be, "I'm sorry, Summer. I can't control the intelligence of the incoming Slytherins. I'm sure they're trainable though."

Summer looked mildly appeased by that statement and turned to Draco. "You'll be useful in the future. We're going to be friends. Understood?"

Draco looked like he may have been thinking of refusing. However, he simply nodded his agreement and bowed his head slightly.

A glance around table had similar nods from Blaise, Daphne, and Hermione as well as Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. Even Marcus and Pucey nodded along with the boy sitting beside Pucey who she later learned was Miles Bletchley.

It was going to be a very fun seven years as far as Summer was concerned. Now if she could just figure out why she felt a pull to Draco.

"So…how does everyone feel about the Dark Arts?"

Well that garnered her a few Looks.

"Why do you ask, Summer?" Flint opened his mouth first.  
"I want to know if I'm to spend time with bigots or people with a brain."

There was generalized mumbling of approval over Dark Arts magicks, but Draco was the only one to give a real comment.

"Magic isn't dark or light. It's intent."

Summer grinned. Draco was definitely someone she wanted to spend time around. Definitely.

* * *

AN: Needed to include the sorting for some ground work on this story. Next chapter starts out with our lovely characters older.


	2. The Darkness Is Coming

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it.

AN: Hope everyone likes the story so far.

* * *

It was summer before fourth year and Draco and Blaise had been dragged shopping with Daphne and Summer. The girls had wanted one last shopping trip before being stuck inside a castle all year. Needless to say, the boys had both groaned when it was announced that they were being taken to a favorite muggle store of the girls: Harrods.

Draco was still confused about why Summer always sent what he'd seen her buy home with him for the beginning of the summer and didn't take it to her house. He had questioned it one time, but after being threatened with burns on his family jewels, he'd never asked again.

"Summer! We've been shopping since seven! That's over twelve hours!"

"Shut up, Dragon." Summer's annoyed voice rang out just before she stepped from behind the curtains wearing what he had learned this summer was called a bikini.

Daphne followed behind her in a silver one that complimented Summer's emerald green one.

Draco was staring and he may have even been possibly drooling—he really wasn't sure. He was sure, however, that he may just be in love with Summer Potter.

A month earlier, she had shown up at Malfoy Manor looking disgruntled but not in bad shape—therefore, he'd found it odd when Dobby had told him that she had downed several healing potions and made several more and taken them as well but was still walking around in pain when she thought no one would see.

However, it had left his mind easily when Summer had asked him to go flying with her and was even further from his mind as they received their letters and Daphne came over along with Blaise to spend the last month together.

It was long gone by the time of the Quidditch World Cup and nonexistent now, as he stared at her in her bikini.

"Get it. Now."

Summer grinned at him and wiggled her hips. He enjoyed watching Summer when she was with only their group of friends. Summer was very talented at playing the Pureblood Games and they all knew it.

She could be a cold-hearted bitch when she needed to be but turn it off in a millisecond to return to her normal caring, childish self. He enjoyed both personalities because her bitch one was usually used on people that deserved it from the way they acted.

Like the youngest Weasley boy. He was still acting like she was Voldemort himself for becoming a Slytherin. Of course, he was quite close to the truth on that account but no one was going to actually tell him that.

It had positively not helped matters that his little sister had also become a Slytherin, much to everyone's surprise. Except for Summer; she had called what house the girl would go in the moment her name was called at The Sorting.

That was why Miss Ginny Weasley was currently at Nott Manor with Theo. The Weasley family hadn't been pleased and said she wasn't welcome at home; well, Ronald and the mother had. The father bowed down to his wife and the twins didn't much care which house she was in because she still helped them with their pranks.

Ironically, her family's treatment of her had gotten her what Ronald had always wanted. She had new things every year and whatever extra things she wanted as well as having gotten a firebolt the year before alongside Summer. Theo's dad had taken a liking to Ginny and had decided that their family would basically completely take her in.

The year before, third year, Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. Everyone had thought him guilty of murder, but the group had learned that he was innocent and Ron Weasley's rat was Peter Pettigrew, the true betrayer of the Potters.

Unfortunately, with events that happened that night, Pettigrew escaped, but Lucius and Narcissa were pushing for a trial anyway and it looked like they would finally get one around Christmas.

In the meantime, they hid Sirius in Malfoy Manor. Initially, he had been shocked at the invitation; then he understood that the Malfoys liked Summer and would do anything for her.

Their second year, there had been the Chamber of Secrets fiasco, which Summer had nearly killed Lucius for. Apparently, she found it absolutely horrid to give a Slytherin "that blasted diary" and all but force Summer to go take down a "giant bloody reptile" to save Ginny. Lucius' only defense had been that how was he to know the girl would be a Slytherin. He had, though, apologized to Ginny—with Summer's wand pointed at his face.

Their first year was a Sorcerer's Stone issue that Summer decided she wanted to use to prank the headmaster and whomever was after it. It was for that reason that on Christmas Eve, she managed to charm a three headed dog to let her pass, get through a giant plant, another troll, a giant chessboard, flying keys, and finally a logic puzzle before managing to get it from some weird mirror at the end. She had made a copy of it to replace it and her friends found her sleeping on the Common Room couch the following morning, a smile on her face.

They had no expectation of this year being normal either. Lucius had told them about the Triwizard Tournament and the third task which would take Summer to help rebirth Voldemort, or Tom Riddle.

Summer had, at that time, spent a week in Knockturn Alley in a hidden and very dark bookstore, buying as many volumes as she could; since money was no object, the store was currently wiped clean.

Then she had spent another week reading them. Everyone steered clear of her after she tried out a curse on Draco that switched his head with his butt for the rest of the day until she found the counter to it. She had grinned at him for another three.

She'd finally found a ritual that didn't require the blood of an enemy and instead required the blood of an enemy turned ally. She copied the ritual down and gave it to Lucius to pass on before returning to read more absolutely ghastly curses and hexes.

* * *

When this shopping trip ended, the group would be headed back to the Manor, where, as usual, they would stuff their trunks full and, since Summer had gotten an apartment trunk and an ever expanding closet trunk along with Daphne, the fact that they could still manage to fill them until there was literally no space was quite impressive. Well, no space in the closet trunk. The apartment trunks just got their normal closets filled.

The closet trunks then went inside the apartment trunks and everyone was happy.

When the girls finally announced they were done, there was no evidence anywhere that they had bought anything at all.

"Draco, I need to go into the Alley one more time before tomorrow." Summer had just entered his room to find him laying back on his bed and she crawled up to cuddle against him.

"Why?"

"Need more potions stuff and more books on it."

Draco chuckled—not only did Summer love making potions but she loved experimenting with Potion creation. So far she'd improved upon the Wolfsbane and felt she was actually quite close to a cure. She'd not told their teacher from the previous year, Remus Lupin, or Sirius about the cure yet but Remus did get her improved Wolfsbane every month. It took the pain of the transformation away completely and rendered the wolf docile unless there was a threat that it's human felt threatened their family. Then it was kill, kill, kill.

"Alright Summer. We can go tomorrow. You know you don't have to ask me to go to the Alley. You know you're not a prisoner here."

"I'm also aware I wasn't really asking."

Draco smirked and allowed his fingers to continue trailing across her bare back. She'd been wearing a bikini when she'd come in; presumably she'd probably been headed to the pool.

Summer purred in contentment, showing as usual what her Animagus form was. At the end of last year, their group had finally been successful with the Animagus transformation.

Summer had been two. She had first become a quite small black kitten with glowing green eyes and a white patch on his nose and face. She'd taken advantage of that form to prowl around at night. Then she'd become a snake which had pleased her to no end. Having two forms had shocked everyone.

Draco, to his delight, had become an owl. A snowy owl to match Summer's owl, Hedwig, to be more exact.

Blaise had become a dog. Not just any dog either. A Chihuahua. His manliness had taken hits for days until Summer had sat one night with him in dog form laying on her lap being petted. Now that Summer approved, no one would dare to disapprove.

Hermione had turned into a feline too; but she was much larger being that she was a tiger. A white tiger which Summer said looked oh so adorable.

Daphne had been a cat like Summer but was white as snow with blue eyes. Her and Summer frequently ran through the castle together at night.

Neville was a bear; that would have shocked everyone in first year but by third they knew he had plenty of courage.

Fred and George had both turned into spider monkeys. Summer kept telling them it was because monkeys flung their poo at people. Then she'd go gaga over them and forget what she'd been talking about.

Susan Bones had become a dog like Blaise had but she was a terrier. She liked to sneak up behind Blaise when in their dog forms and tackle him to pin him down. Summer had made jokes about dogs mating and female dominancy.

Theo was, to Summer's delight, a snake. For that reason, he joined her in her snake games.

Luna, a girl who had joined their group the same year as Ginny but had been sorted into Ravenclaw and just taken as an honorary Slytherin, had become a cat as well. She was a dove grey kitten.

Marcus, Adrian Pucey, and Miles had all become a raven, a wolf, and a porcupine respectively. Miles had spent plenty of time being petted by Summer. Adrian had been ridden in his wolf form by Summer the Cat. Marcus had ridden around the school on her shoulder at several points.

Now, however, her three favorite upper years, excluding Fred and George, had graduated school; Marcus, after having to repeat a year. This would be the first year without them. She'd been moping until Draco had brought the three of them over a week earlier. Then she had been rather pleased with herself and Draco was still concerned over the reason for that.

* * *

They had boarded the train and congregated as a group in a compartment that Summer expanded with a wave of her wand and, so no one would have to sit on the uncomfortable bench seats, conjured plush armchairs and sofas inside it.

Blaise noticed, again, a wince that he and Draco had kept pushing out of their minds for the last month as she sat on a sofa between him and Draco, leaning towards the blonde with her feet in Blaise's lap.

"So who's captain this year?" Ginny had become a chaser for the team in her second year so the team had Ginny, Draco, and Adrian as chasers, Marcus as keeper and captain, Miles and another boy as beater and Summer as seeker.

"That would be me." Summer grinned.

"You'd be the youngest Quidditch Captain—"

"In the recorded history of Quidditch in Hogwarts? Oh I know." Summer smirked. She loved setting records.

Hermione smirked herself, "so what's happening this year then?"

"Triwizard Tournament. Eternal glory and all that."

"And you, of course, will wind up in it for some nefarious reason. Know the nefarious reason?"

"Tommy wants to come back and play."

"So you're going to balance a stupid tournament and take all the classes Hogwarts offers with me as well as the extra study we've been doing?"

"And experimental potions."

"How could I forget?"

The two girls shared a laugh.

Everyone got back into normal conversation amidst laughter and teasing. Blaise, however, noticed Summer appear to get lost in the scenery that flew past them at fast rates.

Suddenly, Summer got up. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be back shortly."

Everyone gave a distracted nod, except Blaise.

* * *

Summer exited the compartment and wandered farther down the train before reaching the very last compartment which was empty. She threw spells at the door to make anyone looking in think she was reading and then entered, starting to cry almost immediately. She was in a lot of pain.

The last beating from her Uncle before she'd run had left marks that may very well be permanent. The only reason she'd been able to wear a bikini at all during that last month was thanks to glamor charms and make up.

Summer didn't want to worry anyone and knew that, if nothing else, the males in their group would worry about her immensely. So she'd never told anyone about what her uncle did to her aside from Dumbledore at the end of first year when she had asked him not to make her return there. He had ignored her.

So she cried, quite hard for the pain that was her life. The life her friends knew nothing of.

* * *

Blaise, meanwhile, having gotten quite worried made his own excuses before leaving to hunt for his best friend that he loved like a sister. Something was wrong; he could feel it.

When he found the compartment she occupied, his worry skyrocketed. This was an illusion—she'd had no book with her. He silently slid the door open, shutting and locking it behind him.

"Kitten?" He knelt down in front of her and reached up to push her hair out of her face but she flinched away from him. What the hell? She knew he would never hurt her!

"Kitten, what's wrong, love?"

"I…I… Blaise, it hurts."

"What hurts, kitten?"

"Everything." Was her whispered reply as she threw herself from the seat and forward into his arms. It sent both of them completely to the floor but Blaise just sat there with her in his lap on the floor of the compartment.

He sang to her softly, a lullaby he'd sung to her since they met. It was in Italian and had no name because he'd made it up. But it always relaxed her; relaxed her even more when she finally successfully became fluent in Italian.

* * *

It wasn't for another hour the Summer and Blaise reentered the original compartment and earned all eyes being turned to them. Blaise gave a grimace to Draco who immediately worried and got up to pull Summer back to their place with him and wrap his arms around her.

"Love, are you alright?"

Blaise watched as Summer nodded. He was in careful thought. While they had been gone, she had slipped several times and said things that it was clear she hadn't meant to say.

It had all caused him to think of several things that may have been true but his top belief scared him silly: his best friend was abused. He prayed to Merlin that he wasn't right with that thought, but he felt in his heart that he was. She wouldn't admit to it though when he had asked. Though, he really hadn't expected her to.

He sighed as he sat back down in his own original spot. This was going to be a bad year—he needed to convince her to be honest. At least with him if not anyone else but hopefully the entire group. They would all support her through it after all.

Luckily, this year they knew what was going to happen at the school. Summer and Draco had told them the day they'd come over to stay at Malfoy Manor and they'd brought everyone else over for a week so they'd know too: The Triwizard Tournament; a tournament that many had died in and Summer would be participating in this year.

This was the year the Dark Lord would return; the year Summer would pledge herself more fully to the darkness she was already very much submerged within. The darkness that made her as attractive as she was. The darkness that attracted her friends to her as an entire group.

They were all looking forward to it.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter 1 of this is done and I'm hoping to complete chapter two soon. I have several stories going currently on two different sites. The other site is wattpad if anyone is interested. Username is AmyLilianaRose if you're interested in that.**


End file.
